Chaos and order
by Cantarella3261
Summary: "You bring order to my Chaos, and I bring Chaos to your stupid order. But can you remember which came first? I Can't. Its like the eternal question, 'The chicken or the egg'"


In ancient times many believed that the earth was flat, and that there were two gates at each end. In the east, a gate leading to the realm belonging to the god of order. whilst in the west lies the realm dominated by the god of chaos. Now there is a good reason why these two are far from each other, because according to the prophecy if they meet there shall be a battle to determine the fate of the earth. But who believes in that anyways? Because now the god of order himself is standing in front of His arch nemesis' palace.

The orange haired god snorted when he looked at the palace. It might have looked better, if not for the countless monsters circling it, while demons and black spirits tainted the souls of humans who were stupid enough to come here. They died before they could reach the gate. That was the deal; no mortal shall see this place while they are still living, which brings us to why the god of order himself was here.

"Shirosaki!" Ichigo snarled, his voice echoing as he entered an empty throne room.

"Ah, Ichi-chan to what do I owe the pleasure. You don't normally visit me unless you want a good fight. But I don't see your sword…" right on cue the other appeared, resting on the throne with his head on the arm rest and his legs crossed, playing with a chain that held a sailor captive by the neck like a dog. The sailor's teal eyes were glued to the pale god, his bright blue hair and chiseled features catching Ichigo's attention for only a moment.

"What do you think you're doing!-?" Ichigo ordered.

"What? I wanted to have some fun!" Shiro yanked the chain and sat up, his pale hand cupping the mortal's chin and forcing him meet golden eyes. "We're having fun, aren't we Grimm?"

The other male dazedly nodded, obviously under a spell.

"That's right, he is under a spell. I just learned it from one of the succubus." Shiro exclaimed, licking the mortal's cheek as his golden eyes twinkled with mirth, causing the god of order to furrow his orange brows.

"Didn't I tell you to stop reading my mind!-?"

"Yes, and you also told me 'no mortal's allowed in the realm of gods.' But what can I say?" he mocked, then disappeared in a puff of white smoke, appearing behind the orangette, caressing his cheek teasingly and lightly scrapping his long black nails across soft tan skin. "Rules are made to be broken." He purred into the other god's nape.

Ichigo spun around, his hair bristling and skin tingling, to glare as the pale god hooked his arms around Ichigo's neck. "Shiro…" he growled a warning.

"Hmm?" Chaos hummed, leaning in closer, pressing his body against the others, loving the feeling of warm flesh on his colder skin. It was dark and cold in this realm; he'd prefer to stay like this all day rather than go back to sitting on his cold, hard, marble throne. It was not comfortable at all despite what others may think. That was the reason he'd let the mortal live in the first place. Ichigo rarely visited him; he was getting lonely.

"Get rid of him. Or else." Ichigo growled at the pale god who had draped and tangled his sinful body over his own, like a kraken trying to sink a ship.

"Or else what? You can't do shit here in my realm, I have the advantage. You don't even have your sword." Shiro smirked, to empathize his point he withdrew his blade and pointed it at the orangette's throat, drawing a little blood. But that was enough for the desire to taste it to arise. He licked his lips and scraped his tongue along one of his fangs, wanting nothing more than to bury them deep within the others neck and taste his crimson blood.

"Don't you dare!" Ichigo sneered, knowing the albino's thoughts without having to read his mind. "I'm not helpless."

Shiro blinked, before starting to laugh. "I suppose not, but you know what? Challenging me here? It's like you have a death wish. Don't be so naïve."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I'm not naïve!"

"Sure you're not." Shiro teased, rolling his golden eyes, "and your hair isn't bright orange too."

"This color is common among gods, and it's better than having the eyes of a demon." Ichigo retorted.

The God of chaos was stunned, and hurt. Ichigo had never said that before. No matter how mad he got, he knew that was one of Shiro's weak spots.

"Do what you want with the human, I'm done with him anyways." Shiro grumbled, before he disappeared. Ichigo was silent for a moment, thinking about what had just happened.

He didn't have control over himself, he was mad. Mad at Shiro for bringing humans here and breaking every single rule that he set. But that was normal, like Shiro had said; rules were made to be broken. He didn't mean to hurt the other but he couldn't help feeling jealous… funny right? Jealous of a single handsome mortal?

They were meant to be enemies, but what did he do? fell for the god of chaos. HE; The god of order! Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Dammit!" he cursed, marching towards Shiro's room. There was only one place the albino would go, judging from the smell of lavender in the air.

Ichigo walked into the bathroom and saw bubbles floating everywhere. The room was spacious, the walls were dark and decorated with stars in the night sky. In the middle was a golden bathtub with two skulls floating above it; one black and one white.

"Noir, Nour could you please leave?" he asked the two. Although they appeared as skulls, they were actually Shiro's servants. They turned to Shiro, who sighed and crossed his legs, showing off the gorgeous alabaster skin as he rested his head on the edge of the tub.

"You heard him," the albino mumbled, waving his hand dismissively. They left reluctantly; their job was to look out for Shiro. Ichigo didn't want them watching what he was about to do.

Wrapping his arms around Shiro's shoulders he leaned forward to kiss the others cheek "I didn't mean what I said, you know. I think your eyes are beautiful."

"Then why'd you say it?" the pale god glared, yet had already begun tugging at the orangette's clothes, and pulling him into the tub.

"I was mad… and jealous. You're getting quiet the reputation in the human world for capturing pretty men and screwing their brains out." Ichigo admitted, discarding his clothing and slipping into the tub. Shiro immediately pulled the orangette into his lap, trailing his sharp nails gently up the others slim torso, eyes smoldering as he admired the body he'd missed more than anything.

Ichigo smirked at Shiro's distraction, draping his arms around alabaster shoulders as he straddled the god of Chaos, planting needy butterfly kisses along Shiro's neck and shoulders.

"I only did it because you didn't visit anymore, and the rumor about you wedding the goddess of love pisses me off!"

"You know I only have eyes for you," the kisses stopped and cocoa brown orbs bored into honey gold ones.

"Wouldn't hurt to show it every once in a while," Shiro muttered with a lopsided smile, avoiding those warm orbs. Ichigo returned the smile, eying the pretty pink color dusting usually pale cheeks.

"I love you Shiro." He whispered cupping the others chin then brushing his lips against pale ones. He could feel Shiro coming undone beneath his kiss, sharp claws grasping his flesh urgently as lips, tongue and teeth took his mouth by storm.

The orangette could do nothing but moan as Shiro swept him along in a wild current of insistency; fevered touches and wanton moans consuming them, as they fought to press their naked bodies closer together.

Shiro's pale chest ground him into the side of the tub as the passionate kiss pushed him back. He moaned as he found firm hands on his buttocks, hoisting him up around Shiro's waist, as he clung to the other god's strong shoulders.

"I love you too, Ichi" Shiro exclaimed between sloppy meetings of their mouths, as his hands explored the orangette's lower back. "I don't know what I'd do without you, you should visit more often."

Ichigo laughed, his brown eyes shifting mischievously as he slid his hand beneath the warm water and stroked the pale gods hard arousal. "I didn't think you missed me this much." He teased. "Is this why you're always breaking my rules?" He gave a harsh tug, drawing a long moan from the albino.

"Maybe," Shiro's lust filled eyes met his. "I wont follow your orders, Ichi. You can't tame me." He half joked, licking his lips as he stared the other god down.

"I can try." Ichigo smirked back, giving another firm tug of the albino's length, causing his breath to hitch as he thrust back into the orangette's hand. A grim smile plastered Ichigo's face as he attempted to control Shiro's erratic thrusting, squeezing and touching, trying in vain to put some sense of rhythm and order into their lovemaking.

He doubted if such a thing was even possible; to control the God of Chaos himself. But it was the challenge that drew him in.

Thus was their fate. He could draw order from any source where chaos reigned, yet anything he set straight would almost immediately be trampled by his arch nemesis, as soon as he left. It was a frustrating existence, to feel like you're constantly cleaning up someone else's mess.

Yet surprisingly, the only relief he felt was in the arms of Chaos himself; the ultimate source of all his frustrations, knowing that the albino felt the same as he.

They would never completely understand each other, nor wholly agree. Ichigo would never admit that he secretly found Chaos the most intriguing and beautiful creature to ever walk the earth.

"I'm flattered, Darling." Shiro chuckled into his ear, voice deep with mirth as he explored the orangette's bare chest, "you're as pretty as a sunset yourself. I could watch you forever and never truly comprehend your beauty."

Ichigo didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted. He bristled and blushed, settling for a whack on Shiro's temple as retribution. "Stop reading my mind!" He scolded.

Shiro wasn't fazed as he held the orangette closer to him. "But your thoughts are so interesting!" He defended. "You bring order to my Chaos, and I bring Chaos to your stupid order. But can you remember which came first? I Can't. Its like the eternal question, 'The chicken or the egg?' "

Shiro quickly grew bored with conversation, and instead focused his attention on the perky buds adorning Ichigo's chest, caressing them with his teeth as he massaged the god's lovely ass.

"I-I don't remember either…" Ichigo admitted, as Shiro's efforts succeeded in stealing his train of thought and replacing it with blind pleasure. He moaned and arched up into the others cool touch, grinding their lengths together and dragging his hands through Shiro's soft white locks.

Together they stumbled out of the tub, a mess of limbs and dripping lavender water. Their tongue's battled for control and their hands for dominance over the other's body. This was Shiro's favorite type of fight. He loved to force the orangette down and ravish that delectable form.

Ichigo never stood a chance against his spontaneous advances, or his wild, uncontrollable kisses. Yet he never got sick of Ichigo's dedicated persistence; his steady advances or predictable fighting as he tried to bring order to something as chaotic as sex.

Shiro lay his panting partner down on satin sheets, Pressing kisses down the writhing body beneath him as Ichigo fisted his hair and wrapped his long tan legs around pale hips. He tugged Shiro's head back up and hungrily devoured the albino's sinful mouth, dragging his hard length along Shiro's and thrusting his hips in a slow and steady rhythm that drove the pale god mad.

With a strong push of power he flipped them over, smirking down at the elegant ivory body beneath him with an impish twinkle in his cocoa eyes. His arousal stood straight between them, one touch enough to draw a pleasured moan.

Ichigo leaned down and griped Shiro's hard length, the other conjuring some lavender oil he knew Shiro kept handy. Without breaking their heated stare, he reached behind himself with one slick hand, and pushed a finger deep into himself. Arching impossibly as he tried to reach the depths he imagined Shiro would.

The pale god writhed, hands reaching out and mouth searching for more skin to kiss and suckle. The erotic sight of Ichigo preparing himself, those dark, lusty brown eyes boring into him, had his cock straining at its seems.

His mouth watered and his body felt hot and heavy with desire, aching for more contact. His grasping hands were flicked away, and his bucking hips were settled firmly as Ichigo pinned him with a glare.

"Sit still." He ordered, with serious brown eyes, and Shiro was forced, for the first time, to obey.

He watched, enraptured, as Ichigo twitched and moaned, biting his lips and twisting his hips above him. With a wicked smile Shiro reached out and took Ichigo's hard cock in his hands, smiling as the orangette's defenses faltered briefly, before he batted Shiro's hands away again.

"I said sit still!" he growled, Binding the albino in place as he positioned himself over the pale gods straining arousal. Shiro snarled impatiently, his fingers twitching in frustration, but he didn't dare move.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he descended, a groan slipping from his lips as he slowly impaled himself on Shiro's rock hard cock. The albino's growling moan was music to his ears. He should have expected the sudden thrust from underneath him, filling him entirely. He yelped and delivered a punishing smack to the snickering albino's chest. He held the pale gods hips down more firmly, as he lifted himself painfully slowly, and equally unhurriedly lowered himself back down. At a snails pace, he repeated the process.

It was such delicious torture for the albino, that a cacophony of groans and growls were all the noise he could make in the midst of such deliberately slow pleasure. His torment seemed to go on forever, as Ichigo held him down and drew it out, consciously causing him pleasured anguish.

Shiro felt himself approaching completion, his orgasm imminent. "Just a little more…. Just a little faster." He tried to let Ichigo know, shuffling his hips and driving his cock deeper into the thriving orangette. It felt so good, encased balls deep by Ichigo's silky walls.

"Wait." Muttered the god of order, as he kept up his torturously measured pace, his brown eyes wide and glazed in bliss as he rubbed something deep inside him. Shiro could almost see the stars flying around his empty head. He thrust up again and Ichigo moaned, the sexy sound pushing him over the edge as he came deep inside the orange haired god.

Wasting no time, he leaned up and stole the other gods plush lips in a heated kiss, and pumped his member a few times, pulling the orangette over the cliff with him.

They collapsed on the satin sheets, entangled in each others limbs, panting, flushed and dripping. The smell of lavender draped the air, and the scent of sex mingled beautifully with it.

* * *

**(Omake!)**

"I hate him."

"Nour doesn't."

"He always makes us do more work when he's here; everything has to be neat, spotless and symmetrical!"

"Nour likes him."

Ichigo opened his eyes to see two floating skulls tidying up the room… well, one was, the other was just whining and bitching. It was really disturbing.

"Noir, Nour go do something else, you can clean later." Shiro commanded, lightly disturbed by the high-pitched noises, but was more concerned about his lover getting sleep.

"Nour understands, Nour will leave." the white skull said in a sad voice before floating out of the room obediently. Seeing that the black skull won't leave, the pale god pulled Ichigo closer and sucked on his earlobe, causing the god of order to shiver and moaned softly.

"I'M ONLY LEAVING BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE OF THIS INDECENCY" the black skull stated angrily, before floating out.

"That wasn't nice." the orangette muttered.

"Well I don't like that Noir has a crush on you." The albino grumbled, snuggling closer to the other.

"He represents you just like Nour represents me."

"Hmm is that why Nour's always writing cute little poems about me." Shiro teased, causing the tan god to blush and hit him, "You hit like a girl."

"Yeah well you act like one." Shiro was about to open his mouth to protest when Ichigo slipped his tongue between the pale lips, letting his tongue tangle leisurely with the other before he pulled back and muttered sleepily "Go to sleep Shiro."

"Sure thing honey."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe here it is my first collab with my wonderful beta Voluptuous! She wrote the lemon scene and edited the parts I wrote so go check out her stuff if you haven't already she's such a great authoress. Plus she edits most of my stories so basically she's awesome incarnated **

**Oh and Noir means black in French while Nour means white in Arabian in case you were wondering. **


End file.
